The proposed research is intended to lead to a more fundamental understanding of the factors which influence the transport and accumulation of albumin and low-density lipoproteins within arterial tissue. The motivation for the proposed study is the need to better define the transport factors associated with arterial lipid accumulation, a common characteristic of the atherosclerotic process. Previous research suggests that pressure-driven convection, diffusion, and reaction may all be significant determinants of intramural solute transport rates. To test this hypothesis, in vitro experiments will be performed to measure solute diffusion coefficients in tissue independent of any reaction or convection effects. Other experiments will be designed to determine the protein transport rate when convection and reaction are superimposed on diffusion. Suitable theoretical transport models will be used to interpret the data. The ultimate objective is to assess the relative importance of those factors which influence the transport process. If reaction effects prove to be significant, a secondary goal will be to define the distribution of the reaction component within the tissue and to estimate the kinetic parameters characteristic of this reaction.